Kotak Musik
by Razen Arclight
Summary: Citadel, siang hari, duduk di teras, memandangi pohon sakura dari kejauhan, menunggu kepulangan Tsurumaru dan Taikogane kembali dari misi bersama Ichigo Hitofuri, Monoyoshi Sadamune, dan Mikazuki Munechika. Shokudaikiri menyajikan kudapan untuk Ookurikara. Request by FayRin D Fluorite.


_**Story By:**_ **Razen Bekantan Hijau** _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ **DMM** **ゲームズ** **/Nitroplus**

 _ **Rate: K**_

 _ **Genre: Romance/Friend-ship/Drama.**_

 _ **Pair: Mitsu x Kara**_

 _ **Warning: Maybe-OOC, some mistakes EYD, AU , typo.**_

 _ **A/N: ... Oke ...? Fic request Mitsu/Kara yang telat dipost.**_

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **Kotak Musik**_

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Citadel, siang hari, duduk di teras, memandangi pohon sakura dari kejauhan, menunggu kepulangan Tsurumaru dan Taikogane kembali dari misi bersama Ichigo Hitofuri, Monoyoshi Sadamune, dan Mikazuki Munechika.

Shokudaikiri menyajikan kudapan untuk Ookurikara.

Secangkir teh lemon dan sepiring kukis cokelat yang masih hangat, menebar harum gurih manis hasil panggangan. _Fresh from the oven_.

Tapi yang menjadi fokus Ookurikara bukan itu.

"Apa itu?"

Tangan Shokudaikiri sempat berhenti terulur, diam sesaat, lalu lanjut menjepit gagang cangkir dengan jari berlapis sarung tangan. Arah pandang ganti menilik kotak aneh di dekat nampan.

"Itu kudapat dari Aruji."

"Hm?"

Cangkir dibawa ke depan bibir. Likuid kuning kecokelatan disesap khidmat perlahan-lahan.

Ah ..., nikmatnya.

"Kata Aruji, itu benda yang dapat mengeluarkan bunyi jika ini diputar."

Ookurikara menelengkan kepala. Teh dan kukis tidak diacuhkan, terpengaruh penasaran pada kotak kayu dipasang mekanik aneh.

Gelas diletakkan. Shokudaikiri memutar pegangan seperti anak kunci.

Ookurikara memperhatikan seraya mencomot sebutir kukis. Pemuda itu menggigiti bagian ujung biskuit cokelat yang renyah dan gurih.

Berhenti diputar saat terdengar bunyi 'klik'. Sontak melepas pegangan.

Mekanisme pada kotak itu bergerak.

Denting merdu tertangkap indera rungu.

"Aah."

Berkedip.

Musik menguar. Alunan denting dan petikan senar teratur menghasilkan bunyi berirama.

"Wah—" Shokudaikiri terkejut.

"Benda ini berbunyi," komentar Ookurikara.

Sorot mata Shokudaikiri menyala takjub. "Hebat—!"

Manik madu berpendar. Ookurikara merasakan aliran aneh merasuki hati seiring berjalannya musik. Ia merasakan ketenangan yang amat nyaman.

Sisa kukis di tangan masuk dalam rongga mulut sekali suap. Ookurikara mengulum lembut, membiarkan lidah membasahi biskuit. Menikmati kudapan manis penuh khidmat.

"Ah, Kara-chan, remah-remahnya tertinggal."

Sebelah mata spontan ditutup, kulit tepi bibir bersinggungan ibu jari berlapis sarung tangan. Shokudaikiri terkikik geli, tingkah Ookurikara tampak seperti anjing kecil.

"Nih, cobalah tehnya."

Shokudaikiri menyodorkan gelas teh. Ookurikara menerimanya, menyesap pelan-pelan likuid kuning kecokelatan. Wangi lembut citrus menerpa wajah, lubang hidung menghirup dalam.

"Panas," komentar laki-laki bertato.

Tawa kecil menyahuti. "Ya, tentu saja. Tehnya kuseduh dengan air panas," timpal Shokudaikiri.

"Bunyi benda ini membuat mengantuk."

Biner merkuri ganti menilik kotak musik. Memang, bunyinya seperti alat musik _koto_ dan gendang mini. Tidak riuh, tapi nyaring.

Mereka seperti mendengarkan instumen musik pengantar tidur.

Menit demi menit berlalu. Tak ada obrolan khusus selagi mereka menikmati penganan. Angin berhembus. Membiarkan kebersamaan didominasi sunyu dalam senyap. Dedaunan rumput bergoyang. Wangi manis citrus menyebar.

Begitu teh habis diminum, Shokudaikiri menarik mundur nampan.

Ookurikara menguap.

"Mengantuk?"

Dijawab gumaman malas oleh yang bersangkutan. Ookurikara mengusap tengkuk.

Kemudian, laki-laki itu merasakan tarikan di jaketnya. Posisi diubah berbaring miring, kepala berbantal pangkuan Shokudaikiri.

Tidak ada protes.

Wangi rempah-rempah tercium dari tubuh Shokudaikiri. Mengingat kegiatannya sehari-hari berada di dapur, tidak aneh jika pria itu sering bergumul dengan bumbu-bumbu masak.

Mengiringi musik, tangan berbalut sarung tangan menyisiri pelan benang-benang cokelat. Geraknya lembut dan penuh kehati-hatian.

Kenyamanan dilandasi ketenangan merasuki hati. Bulu mata perlahan makin berat. Ookurikara membiarkan kelopak mata turun, mata terpejam.

"Tidurlah."

Tuturan Shokudaikiri dijawab dentingan kotak musik. Ookurikara telah terlelap memasuki alam mimpi.

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **The End**_

 _ **xXx**_


End file.
